Yu Yu Beach Volleyball
by Master of the World Yoru
Summary: What would a day at the beach be without sand, swimming, sun, and pouring seaweed into Kurama's hair?


YU YU BEACH VOLLEYBALL  
  
Janel- SET!!!  
  
Kurama- SPIKE!!!  
  
Yusuke- OW! (Yusuke hits the sand as the ball hits his head)  
  
Julia- Our point!  
  
Janel- Got that Kuwabara?  
  
Kuwabara- I still don't get this scoring thing.  
  
Janel- It's easy! See you write it down next to whoever scored, circle it, and then cross it off over here.  
  
Everyone but Janel- Sweatdrop.  
  
Janel- Wha? (shrugs)  
  
Kelsey- Janel you serve.  
  
Janel- No I don't want to!  
  
Kelsey- I don't care, someone on your team has to do it, may as well be you!  
  
Julia- (takes the ball) I'll do it. (Presents the ball then smacks it over the net.)  
  
Hiei- Oh no my cape! (Hiei had hit the net trying to block the ball but failed then fell back ripping his cape exposing the red side)  
  
Janel+Julia+ Kurama- (doubled over laughing)  
  
Kuwabara- I think they win.  
  
Yusuke- Who cares lets go swimming.  
  
Others- Yeah  
  
(Once in the water)  
  
Julia- Let's play water volleyball  
  
Janel+Kurama- Yeah! Water volleyball!  
  
Everyone but Janel Julia and Kurama- NO!  
  
Julia- Fine don't embark in our fun.  
  
Kelsey- Stop! You're going to make me feel guilty!  
  
Julia- Well that is the point!  
  
Kelsey- Everyone's against me!  
  
Janel- No they aren't. They're after me!  
  
Everyone but Janel- Huh?  
  
Janel- Look over yonder!  
  
(Janel points and the others follow her fingers until they see a bunch of people standing on the shore. They all have anti-Janel shirts on)  
  
Janel- See do you believe now?  
  
Others-.......................................................  
  
Janel- Whatever. Politics you get the idea. (Janel dives under water and swims away)  
  
Hiei- Where is Kurama?  
  
Kurama- AHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Hiei- What now?  
  
Kurama- I'm gonna get seaweed in my hair!  
  
Hiei- You are so pathetic.  
  
Kurama- But it's seaweed and it's gonna get in my hair!  
  
(Kuwabara runs up behind Kurama and pushes him under water)  
  
Kuwabara- BWAHA! I AM THE GREAT KAZUMA KUWABARA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Others- Huh? What?  
  
(Kurama surfaces)  
  
Kurama- AHHHHHH!!! MY HAIR MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Janel- Here Kurama you can have my hair tie.  
  
Kurama- Too late the damage is already done. Just let me mourn.  
  
(Kurama starts to pet his hair and make sad moaning noises. Everyone jumps on him pushing him back under water)  
  
Kurama- None of you understand! It's just all fun and games until someone gets seaweed in their hair!  
  
Hiei- There is no seaweed in you're hair.  
  
Kurama- Wha? Hey he's right! There is no seaweed in my hair!  
  
(Yusuke dumps a bucket of seaweed over Kurama)  
  
Yusuke- There is now!  
  
(Kurama starts to run around yelling like an idiot)  
  
Kurama- My hair! My hair! My beautiful hair!  
  
(Everyone starts laughing then turn to see that Kurama holding up Yusuke's swim shorts)  
  
Yusuke- Darn it Kurama! Why do you always gotta do that?.  
  
Kurama- The same reason you seem to have to put seaweed on my head.  
  
Janel- Speaking of seaweed on you're head there some right here.  
  
Kurama- (points) Here?  
  
Janel- No  
  
Kurama- Here?  
  
Janel- No  
  
Kurama- Here?  
  
Janel- Closer but no.  
  
Kurama- Here?  
  
Janel- Yeah right there!  
  
(Kurama pokes himself in the eye, everyone laughs)  
  
Kurama- You may laugh now! But just you wait I won't always be at the end of your jokes! Plus (Smiles slyly) I still have Yusuke's shorts!  
  
(Kurama starts to skip and prance around in the water as Yusuke tries to chase him without exposing himself)  
  
Hiei- I have had enough of these childish pranks, Kurama give him his shorts back.  
  
Kurama- Do I have to?  
  
Everyone- YES!  
  
Yusuke- (takes his shorts) Thanks.  
  
(Kurama scowls)  
  
Kelsey- Hey look at Julia her lips are turning blue!  
  
Janel- Feeling a bit cold Julia?  
  
Julia- Leave me alone I get cold in water!!!  
  
Janel- Fine we'll get out.  
  
(They all wade back to shore so Julia can be warm again and start to build sand castles)  
  
Julia- Hey Janel me and Hiei's castle is better than yours and Kurama's castle!  
  
Janel- Nope ours is the best!  
  
(Julia and Hiei have a type of runny lots of water Vampire Hunter D style castle  
  
Janel and Kurama have a medieval type castle with rose vines on the side)  
  
Kurama- Yusuke how is you guys' castle coming?  
  
(Yusuke Kuwabara and Kelsey have an overturned bucket of sand with a seagull feather sticking out of the top)  
  
Everyone except Yusuke's team- .....................................................  
  
Julia- MY CASTLE IS BETTER THAN YOUR CASTLE JANEL!!!!!  
  
Janel- YOU WISH JULIA MY CASTLE IS SO BETTER!!!!  
  
Kurama- Janel does it really matter? Do you have to be competitive?  
  
(Flames shoot up from behind Janel)  
  
Janel- Yis!  
  
(Kurama and Hiei facevault as Julia and Janel glare at each other with those lightning bolt things shooting from their eyes and Kelsey Kuwabara and Yusuke try to save their "castle" from being washed away with the tide. To bad Janel and Julia don't see their castles washing away too)  
  
END 


End file.
